Historic rankings : Age 13
Age 13 (1114 - 1197 OE) ← Previous Age Next Age → King of the Hill #Final Countdown (#32) 82 years on top #Wheel of Time (#125) 2 years on top Largest Alliance #Final Countdown (#32) 100,694 acres (1197 OE) #Wheel of Time (#125) 44,785 acres (1117 OE) Timeline (1114 - 1115 OE) Final Countdown (#32) 2 years on top (1116 - 1117 OE) Wheel of Time (#125) 2 years on top (1118 - 1197 OE) Final Countdown (#32) 80 years on top Alliance Land Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Acres #Final Countdown Invite friends irl to play ork (#32) 100,701 #SPECIAL FORCES Dedicated to a better tomorrow (#17) 31,535 #Orkfias Twelve READY FOR 2008 CHALLENGE ;) (#12) 28,036 #United Races Dying young (#15) 24,269 #Wheel of Time From all of Randland (#125) 23,174 #S.P.Q.R. (#92) 21,537 #The Asylum MuHaHaHa (#28) 20,907 #Perverts Hot for Teacher! (#19) 19,795 #CHEMISTRY Zzz (#101) 18,659 #High on Weed Peace in orkfia (#108) 13,800 Alliance Strength Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Strength #Final Countdown Invite friends irl to play ork (#32) 21,037,129 #Orkfias Twelve READY FOR 2008 CHALLENGE ;) (#12) 8,546,008 #SPECIAL FORCES Dedicated to a better tomorrow (#17) 8,308,151 #Wheel of Time From all of Randland (#125) 5,598,000 #Perverts Hot for Teacher! (#19) 5,507,068 #CHEMISTRY Zzz (#101) 5,448,220 #United Races Dying young (#15) 5,382,270 #The Asylum MuHaHaHa (#28) 5,315,904 #S.P.Q.R. (#92) 5,133,136 #High on Weed Peace in orkfia (#108) 4,116,542 Alliance Fame Rankings Alliance Name Alliance Description # Fame #Final Countdown Invite friends irl to play ork (#32) 98,410 #Orkfias Twelve READY FOR 2008 CHALLENGE ;) (#12) 80,599 #SPECIAL FORCES Dedicated to a better tomorrow (#17) 66,048 #United Races Dying young (#15) 59,720 #S.P.Q.R. (#92) 58,423 #The new kids We come one (#30) 58,021 #To All The return of the DTA (#53) 55,466 #Spartans Old members come back.... (#38) 54,444 #The ork school No cost noob-to-pro lessons :p (#16) 54,079 #CHEMISTRY Zzz (#101) 49,961 Individual Land Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Acres #VorteX Raven (#32) 23,958 #ENDer Wood Elf (#32) 19,349 #Lepel Raven (#32) 18,005 #Mistro Raven (#32) 11,308 #Way High Spirit (#108) 9,091 #Crossroads of Twilight Dark Elf (#125) 7,653 #101 Zinc Brittonian (#101) 7,301 #OT taNk Raven (#12) 6,942 #King Leonidas Spirit (#73) 6,207 #Primordial Soup Spirit (#27) 6,202 Individual Strength Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Strength #Lepel Raven (#32) 4,923,067 #VorteX Raven (#32) 4,458,178 #Mistro Raven (#32) 3,355,066 #OT taNk Raven (#12) 2,885,408 #Way High Spirit (#108) 2,697,701 #101 Zinc Brittonian (#101) 2,035,917 #ENDer Wood Elf (#32) 1,900,762 #101 Copper Undead (#101) 1,753,644 #Primordial Soup Spirit (#27) 1,692,549 #KoTaRaK Raven (#32) 1,682,007 Individual Fame Rankings Tribe Name Race Alliance Fame #101 Zinc Brittonian (#101) 17,776 #Mistro Raven (#32) 16,098 #Lepel Raven (#32) 16,088 #VorteX Raven (#32) 16,079 #OT taNk Raven (#12) 11,876 #101 Titanium Mori Hai (#101) 10,317 #AH Trap Jaw Wood Elf (#26) 10,252 #101 Copper Undead (#101) 10,126 #Darkhound The Beast Undead (#125) 9,563 #Devils Brigade Uruk Hai (#17) 9,514 Age Statistics Players Online *There were 17 players online in the last 3 minutes. *Most online at one time: 23 Players Pestilence *Percentage Currently Infected: 49.04% *Highest Percentage Infected: 50.7% Fireball *Most Damaging Fireball: 27910 Citizens By Alliance: CHEMISTRY(#101) Standard Attack *Most Acres Taken: 2079 Acres By Alliance: Final Countdown(#32) Arson *Most Damaging Arson: 67 Homes By Alliance: Final Countdown(#32) Largest Kill *Largest Tribe Killed: 6861 Acres By Alliance: Final Countdown(#32) Category:Rankings